


Built this way

by pony_bot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dubcon Cuddling, Other, kinda sparksex but not really, papyton, sorry i'm from TF fandom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_bot/pseuds/pony_bot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Меттатон совершенно потерял голову от ослепительной привлекательности великого Папируса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Built this way

— Нет, Санс, это абсолютное, совершенное, критическое, 149 % нет! На совмещенном со свиданием слиповере могут присутствовать только те, кто будут спать в одной комнате, предварительно проведя время в пижамах! — Папирус с глубоким осуждением посмотрел на телефон, из динамика которого донесся очередной катастрофически несмешной каламбур. — У меня появилась отличная идея! Что если вы с королевой тоже устроите слиповер? Восхитительно, как я, великий Папирус, разрешил это роковое недоразумение, пока!  
Меттатон должен был прибыть с минуты на минуту. Пал жертвой бесконтрольного очарования Папируса он совсем недавно, когда он, великий Папирус, удостоил его честью подписать одну из его памятных атак. Поначалу Меттатон воспринял случившееся с ним чересчур драматично и даже уехал на гастроли, чтобы проветрить голову от обуявшей его страсти. Но даже в отдалении от предмета своей любви он не выдержал долго, и мгновенно (буквально через полторы недели) откликнулся на сообщение, которое Папирус отправил ему через интернет, чтобы подбодрить в такое тяжелое время. Все эти события заставили Папируса здорово поразмыслить над тем, как его величие влияет на судьбы его друзей. И, придя к выводу, что ответственность за случившееся с Меттатоном лежит только на нем, Папирус позвал его на свидание. Трижды. От охватившей его радости, на первое Меттатон даже не пришел.  
Раздавшийся стук в дверь отвлек Папируса от размышлений о грузе ответственности, лежащем на его плечах. Даже к четвертому свиданию Меттатон еще настолько трепетал перед встречей с Папирусом, что опоздал на час.  
— Приветствую! — поздоровался Папирус, пропуская Меттатона внутрь, — Если хочешь осм…  
— Папирус, дорогой, это так мило с твоей стороны пригласить меня с ночевкой! — Меттатон как всегда скрывал робость безнадежно влюбленного за напускной уверенностью. — Мой самый милый заботливый фанат, — стиснув обеими руками лицо Папируса, добавил он. Папирус занес в список к напускной уверенности нарочитое нарушение личного пространства объекта страсти.  
— Ты знаешь, я обычно останавливаюсь у Альфи, но с тех пор как они съехались с Андайн, это стало, право, неловко! — повесив свой модный шарф Папирусу на плечо, Меттатон прошел в комнату и остановился напротив дивана. Больше не глядя на Папируса, Меттатон смог немного успокоиться и, очевидно, погрузился в мысли о том, как завоевать его сердце, остановив взгляд на первом, что попалось на глаза: валявшемся на диване старом носке.  
— Я думаю, что мне пока не стоит принимать твой подарок, Меттатон, — сообщил Папирус, сняв шарф с плеча и с сожалением повесив его на крючок для одежды. — Чтобы не давать тебе лишней надежды!  
— Ahem, — Меттатон неплохо справился с этим заявлением и просто выместил свою досаду на носке, взяв его кончиками пальцев и скинув с дивана.  
— Итак! Готов ли ты приступить к слиповеру/свиданию?  
Меттатон рассмеялся, тщетно попытавшись скрыть охватившее его волнение, и сел на диван, что выдало его окончательно: у кого угодно от подобного сногсшибательного предложения подкосились бы коленные шарниры!  
— Конечно, дорогой. Твои программы для наших встреч, ох, это нечто! Ты никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы стать организатором мероприятий или сценаристом телешоу?  
— Когда меня посетила такая мысль, я тут же сжалился над тобой, Меттатон, ведь мое телешоу просто разнесло бы твои рейтинги в пух и прах, — честно признался Папирус.  
Меттатон попытался впечатлить Папируса своим внешним видом и сел на диване еще соблазнительнее.  
— Первое, что потребуется нам для слиповера — пижама! Ты же захватил с собой подобающую пижаму, Меттатон? — заметив на лице Меттатона старательно скрываемую растерянность, Папирус тут же понял в чем дело: его гость так волновался, собираясь домой к своей единственной любви, что позабыл о необходимых приготовлениях, список которых Папирус отправил ему по e-mail за неделю до свидания. — Не волнуйся! Свидание не отменяется только потому, что ты растерялся и не захватил одежды по случаю. Потому что я, великий Папирус, как обычно составил план «B»! И ты можешь взять одну из моих пижам! Для этого просто поднимись в мою комнату и выбери любую, что придется тебе по вкусу, а я не буду тебя смущать своим присутствием.  
— Как скажешь, дорогой, — промурлыкал Меттатон и, поднявшись, сначала пробежался пальцами по поясничным позвонкам Папируса, прежде чем отправиться наверх.  
Попав однажды на ночь аниме с Альфис и Андайн, Папирус знал, что влюбленные в семпая школьницы могут быть очень смущены, если семпай застанет их за переодеванием. Но вот объяснить охватившее его самого смущение, когда Меттатон коснулся его позвоночника так игриво и нежно, он пока никак не смог.  
Меттатон задерживался, и это было неудивительно: лучшую из пижам Папирус припас для себя. На ней были изображены все его памятные атаки на приятном голубом фоне, пижама была комфортабельна для сна и радовала глаз.  
Папирус уже успел заготовить напитки и закуски к тому времени, как Меттатон смог насытиться прикосновениями к спальным вещам своего возлюбленного. Чтобы придать своему внешнему виду соответствующий мероприятию колорит, Меттатон не только выбрал одну из футболок Папируса, свободно на нем сидевшую, но едва закрывавшую грудную броню, но и снял наплечники, очевидно, памятуя о прошлом случае. На предыдущем свидании он так разволновался, что едва не выколол Папирусу глаз краем наплечника. Если бы, конечно, глаза у Папируса были.  
— Не самый привычный для сна аутфит, но, думаю, я неплохо разобрался, — Меттатон вернулся на диван, где устроился в очередной из своих поз, призванных поразить воображение Папируса.  
— Теперь, Меттатон, настало время мне, как гостеприимному хозяину, предложить тебе еду и напит…  
— Ох, дорогой! Совсем забыл предупредить тебя, чтобы ты не тратил время на готовку.  
— Если ты опасаешься, что твои вкусовые рецепторы не вынесут величия блюд, приготовленных лично мной, я готов предложить тебе магазинные закуски, поскольку твои опасения более чем логичны!  
— Но Папирус, дело в том, что я не ем.  
— Тебе не стоит так самоотверженно стараться сохранить фигуру для меня, Меттатон, ведь главное то, что у тебя в душе, — успокоил его Папирус, присев на край дивана с тарелкой макарон.  
— Нет-нет, — Меттатон махнул рукой и сложил на Папируса ноги. — Моя красота будет радовать поклонников вечно, просто роботы питаются иначе. И если ты не против, чуть позже я с удовольствием воспользуюсь твоей розеткой.  
— В таком случае… — Папирус не успел оценить свое положение, как Меттатон согнул ноги в коленях, легко подтягивая его поближе. Тарелка макарон от его страстных, но совершенно безответственных действий, только благодаря отточенным скиллам Папируса не упала на ковер. — Приступим к просмотру телесериалов!  
— Oh, yes, человеческие сериалы! Будь у меня больше времени, пересмотрел бы все. Иногда я даже завидую своим фанатам, таким как ты, которым не нужно ежедневно ублажать публику, а лишь полить цветы с утра и весь день наслаждаться плодами чужих трудов.  
— Именно сейчас в телепрограмме значится сериал, под названием Ганнибал! Я слышал, он повествует о приключениях кулинара, а это значит, что он будет интересен нам обоим, ведь я люблю кулинарию, а ты — кулинаров! Я сделал этот вывод из того, что ты сходишь с ума по мне.  
— А ты серьезно взялся за дело, Папирус, — непонятно к чему сказал Меттатон, сделав розовое свечение своих глаз более приглушенным и мягким. — Ну что ж! Я доверяю твоему выбору, — добавил он, как ни в чем не бывало, и перевернулся на живот, окончательно придавив Папируса к дивану, когда улегся низом живота на его бедренные кости.

***

— Well, that was a little unexpected, — резюмировал Меттатон. Папирус еще на первой половине серии поразился выдающейся храбрости и выдержке своего гостя. Меттатон смотрел сериал о кулинарии с ингредиентами из людей с такой невозмутимостью, будто сам снимался в подобном шоу. — Мой дорогой, что-то не так?  
Папирус был обязан скрыть, что теперь не уснет всю ночь, и приложил все усилия, чтобы выглядеть уверенным в том, что пора отправиться спать, выключить свет, и всю ночь стараться не думать о кулинарах, разделывающих своих друзей.  
— Ты что-то совсем бледный, — Меттатон сел почти ему на колени, но все же пощадил кости Папируса и оставил задницу на диване. — Я знаю! Будем спать в одной кровати и никакие поедатели друзей тебе будут не страшны.  
— Ха! Да чтобы я, великий Папирус, испугался какого-то людоеда! — Папирус в некотором замешательстве положил руку на колено Меттатона, но тому явно требовалась поддержка после увиденного, теперь это стало очевидно. Ему было страшно спать одному, и он пытался не показать этого Папирусу, скрыв это за заботой о нем! Как самоотверженно. — Но не бойся ничего, Меттатон, сегодня я, и все мои лучшие атаки, будем спать с тобой в одной кровати!  
— Такой герой, — Меттатон опять как-то странно притушил оптику. Стоило бы, наверное, с утра посоветовать ему обратиться с этой проблемой к Альфис.

***

Проснувшись третий раз за ночь оттого, что во сне людоед строил уродливые монументы из всех его лучших атак, Папирус заметил, что и Меттатону явно снится кошмар. Он тихо постанывал и, пытаясь себя успокоить, легонько поглаживал пальцами мягко мерцающее сердечко у него на животе.  
— Не волнуйся, мой друг, — прошептал Папирус, начав ненавязчиво трясти Меттатона за плечо. — Я спасу тебя от кошмаров!  
Меттатон и не думал проснуться, только стал чуть громче стонать и изредка ерзать в кровати, выгибая поясницу. По мнению Папируса, отсоединить его от розетки даже для того, чтобы прервать кошмарный сон, было верхом грубости. Было ясно, что стоит успокоить его прямо во сне! С этой целью Папирус тоже поднес руку к мерцающему розовым сердечку на животе Меттатона, и, чуть помедлив, провел пальцами по самому краю.  
— Oh, yeah, — не просыпаясь, проговорил Меттатон. Сердечко стало мерцать чуть ярче. Воодушевленный результатом, Папирус обвел его по контуру, но это вызвало только еще более протяжные стоны. Из некоторого замешательства Папируса выручил сам Меттатон: еще раз вздрогнув, он приоткрыл глаза и улыбнулся, глянув на сидевшего над ним Папируса.  
— Тебе приснился кошмар, — так и не убрав руку с его живота, сообщил Папирус. — Как хорошо, что я оказался рядом!  
— Да, это просто очаровательно, — Меттатон укусил себя за нижнюю губу и положил свою руку на руку Папируса, прижимая сильнее к своему животу. Сердечко начало едва ощутимо пульсировать. — Но кошмар скорее в том, что ты не продолжаешь, ну… Спасать меня от кошмаров.  
— Я с радостью продолжу! — решительно заявил Папирус, настойчиво погладив ритмично бьющееся сердечко.  
— Ах! — Меттатон прошелся рукой по своему бедру, но дойдя до стыка брони между ног, почти отдернул ее и протянул обе руки, приглашая Папируса в объятия. Объятия были отличным средством от кошмаров, так что Папирус охотно последовал приглашению.  
— Ох, дорогой Папирус… — в объятиях Меттатона можно было легко почувствовать себя как в ловушке, и неудивительно, ведь он, наконец, дорвался до своего любимого! — Прости меня за это… — он сильно выгнулся и стиснул ноги. Что-то внутри его корпуса стало звучать в точности как компьютер, если слишком долго смотреть на нем фильмы в жаркий день. Сердечко под рукой папируса быстро становилось горячим, а его свечение уже сравнилось со светом от хорошего ночника. — Но я просто… Ооох! Был… Сделан… Чертовой… Хентайщицей! — Меттатон опять выгнулся, забираясь пальцами между ребер Папируса под его великолепной пижамой и, еще раз в голос вскрикнув, затих. Системы внутри его корпуса все еще работали крайне шумно.  
— Меттатон, — Папирус попытался вернуть себе свободу, но влюбленный в него робот так к нему прикипел, что он решил дать ему возможность насладиться своей близостью еще немного. — Тебе стоит пройти техосмотр.  
— Oh no, darling, I'm just built this way, — Меттатон улыбнулся как-то совершенно особенно, водя пальцами по ребрам Папируса, так что сам того не ожидая, Папирус дал слабину и ткнулся черепом в его щеку. Меттатон потерся щекой о его череп, а потом поцеловал в скулу.  
— Но все же я обещаю, что в следующий раз я удостоверюсь, чтобы сериал был про собак! Или же про вещи, которые нравятся тебе. Наверняка есть множество сериалов про блестки и красивые сапоги. Или… — Папирус заметил, что Меттатон уже снова ушел в подзарядку. Без всяких кошмаров, стараниями великого Папируса! Впрочем, было очевидно, что в его объятиях, людоеды со странной тягой к созданию культурных памятников из чужих атак и костей, оставят в покое и Папируса.


End file.
